gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentoki 2
' 戦闘機 Sentoki 2' (戦闘機 sentoki; fighter) is a 3D fighting game developed and published by ACS. It is the sequel to Sentoki: The Strongest Warrior. Released in 2000 for Arcades (ACS NOVA System) and the PlayStation 2 as an exclusive title. In 2015, an remastered version of Sentoki 2 with HD graphics and online capability, was released. Titled 戦闘機 Sentoki 2 Online HD, it was released for PlayStation 4 and Xbox ONE as a digital download exclusive. A download code of the game was included as part of the pre-order bonuses in the pre-order edtions of Sentoki 5. Gameplay Gameplay was improved from its predecessor, featuring a revamped fighting engine. Stages are more wider, allowing for free movement, and include certain obstacles such as breakable objects, destructible walls and pitfalls that can be used to reveal new fighting areas within the stage. Also, some stages are semi-walled, while others include slants or uneven terrain. Because of these changes, winning by Out of Ring is also removed from the game. Movement has also been significantly improved from the last game, with characters now being able to maneuver in all eight directions whilst still retaining jumping and crouching. New features in the game include the Wall Jump, a special maneuver which can be done while cornered to a wall, with each character being able to perform certain attacks during a wall jump such as a diving punch or a jump kick, and Reaction Counters, a special counter-attacking technique that pushes the opponent away from a distance, similar to the Alpha Counters in the Street Fighter Alpha series, but without the meter requirement, performed by pressing P+K while blocking the opponent’s attack. Players are also now allowed to escape from reversals, whereas escaping from a reversal was impossible in the first game. The Combo Wheel system from the first game also received a major revamp, with the introduction of the “Inner Combo Wheel”. This time around, players can press P+K+H at any point in the middle of a Combo Wheel to cancel out of their current combo and grant access to the “Inner” Combo Wheel, an alternate, more damaging set of Combo Wheel attacks. Unleashing the Inner Combo Wheel also extends the combo for up to six hits. However, the timing window does not, so the longest and most damaging Combo Wheel combos require fast hands and pinpoint timing. Each character now has four outfits instead of just three, with two available from the start, while the other two can be unlocked by finishing Arcade and Story mode with said character, respectively. Story After destroying Antares near the end of the first tournament, Shin Ikushima attempted to find the CEO of Orion Corporation, Ranzou Kihara, in order to finish him off. However, when he went to the chairman's office, there was no Ranzou, but only a young girl inside a cryosleep chamber. Shin then releases the girl from the chamber and runs off. Realizing that she lacks any memory of her past, Shin decided to adopt the girl, naming her Kei. Ten years later, Kei, under guidance from Shin, grows up to become a beautiful young lady, and an accomplished black belt in Kyokushin karate. Kei still had no memory of her past prior to Shin saving her, but this did not bother her one bit. Until one day, Kei encounters a mysterious woman named Eileen Shore, who claims to be a former employee of Orion. Eileen told Kei about the Orion Corporation and how Ranzou Kihara is the one holding the answers to her missing past, before leaving Kei behind, never returning. Several months after Kei's run-in with Eileen Shore, Orion announced the second Sentoki Global Martial Arts tournament. Kei, along with her guardian and master Shin, joins the tournament in order to find more about her past. Characters Returning *Shin Ikushima Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Full Contact Karate Voice Actor: Tomokazu Seki *Ralph Rollins Birthplace: USA Fighting Style: Street Fighting Voice Actor: Keiji Fujiwara *Huang Long Birthplace: Hong Kong Fighting Style: Jeet Kune Do Voice Actor: Nobutoshi Canna *Joanna Spencer Birthplace: Wales Fighting Style: Kuk Sool Won Voice Actress: Atsuko Tanaka *Bru Bronson Birthplace: England Fighting Style: Pro Wrestling Voice Actor: Daisuke Gori *Kagero Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Ninjutsu Voice Actor: Ryotaro Okiayu *Ruslanovich Birthplace: Russia Fighting Style: Command Sambo Voice Actors: Fumihiko Tachiki *Sonchai Damrongsak Birthplace: Thailand Fighting Style: Muay Thai Voice Actor: Yuji Ueda *Chen Zhixin Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Drunken Fist Voice Actor: Takeshi Aono New *Kei Ikushima Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Full Contact Karate Voice Actress: Rica Fukami Kei Ikushima is a young martial artist who currently resides in Saitama, Japan. Kei was raised by her current guardian Shin Ikushima after he had released her from her cryo-sleep chamber years ago, and has since lived a peaceful life until now, when a mysterious woman told her about a certain man, and how he had the answers to her missing past. Kei decided to enter the tournament in order to meet the man that she was referring to: Ranzou Kihara. *Kwon Eun-Soo Birthplace: South Korea Fighting Style: Taekwondo Voice Actor: Nozomu Sasaki Kwon Eun-Soo is a taekwondo fighter from Seoul, South Korea. Eun-Soo showed a lot of promise after being enrolled by his parents in taekwondo lessons, but emotional turmoil with his father caused him to run away from his home and enter the dark world of underground street fighting, where he went undefeated for the longest time. Growing tired of the underground circuit, Eun-Soo decides to enter the Sentoki tounament to face more unique opponents. *Shannon Meltzer Birthplace: USA Fighting Style: Catch Wrestling Voice Actress: Akiko Hiramatsu Shannon Meltzer is a professional wrestler from Austin, Texas. Originally an amteur wrestler, Shannon went on to work for various wrestling promotions and has quickly become a fan favorite for her technical wrestling style, but she felt that her skills against other fighting styles are inadequate. Wanting to learn more about other fighting styles, Shannon enters the Sentoki tournament to hone her skills. *Douglas Freeman Birthplace: USA Fighting Style: Boxing Voice Actor: Hisao Egawa Douglas Freeman is a boxer hailing from Miami, Florida. Douglas had a daughter, named Jenna, who was rendered comatose after a car accident which also claimed his wife's life. Seeking the prize money to pay for his daughter's hospital bills, Douglas enters the Sentoki tournament in dedication to his wife and Jenna. *Liang Meilin Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Tai Chi Quan Voice Actress: Motoko Kumai Liang Meilin is the daughter of the martial artist Liang Meifen, from China. Meifen thought Meilin the art of tai chi in her reborn dojo up until one day, Meifen was attacked by Orion's personnel, which left her injured and unable to fight. Furious, Meilin decides to join the Sentoki tournament to seek revenge for her mom. *Regulus Birthplace: Unknown Fighting Style: Combination of all fighter's styles Voice Actor: None (roars) Regulus is the latest bio-weapon created by Orion. After Antares' defeat in the hands of Shin during the first tournament, Orion decided to use its remains, as well as some of their newly-gathered fight data, to create their newest bio-weapon. Regulus is set to be unveiled by Orion come the second Sentoki tournament. Stages *Neo Colosseum *Karate Dojo *Rooftop *Sacred Temple *Backstreets *Rainforest *Ocean Aquarium *Shopping Mall *Kadokawa High *Boiler Room *Train Station *Beach *Chinatown *Video Arcade *Underground Laboratory Game Modes *Arcade *Versus *Survival *Time Attack *Tournament *Team Battle *Story *Practice *Gallery *Options Sequel A sequel to the game, Sentoki 3, was released in 2003 for the Arcades (ACS NOVA-II System) and PlayStation 2. It featured new characters as well as new gameplay mechanics and stages. Trivia *Just like its predecessor, the American console versions of Sentoki 2 featured Engilsh voices for the Western characters (Ralph, Joanna, Bru, Ruslanovich, Shannon and Douglas). The Japanese and European console versions still retain their Japanese voices, however. *Related to the above, both the Korean arcade and console versions of Sentoki 2 feature a special Korean voice for Kwon. This was done due to regulations regarding the use of Japanese language in Korean products. *There were two versions of Sentoki 2 in arcades. Version 2.0. included several bugs and glitches, most of which were patched by the release of the later Version 2.1., which also added a special code to play as Regulus, the final boss. The console versions were based on 2.1., but the code to play as Regulus has been removed in favor of being an unlockable. *This is the first game in the Sentoki series to feature the Slo-Mo Replay, which plays right after the normal speed Replay after the end of each round. *Alongside Blazin' Wheels 2000, Sentoki 2 was the first game released for ACS’ NOVA System arcade board, which was based off of the hardware for the PlayStation 2. *Early screenshots of the game depict a stage that takes place in a rose garden. This stage was cut from the final version for unexplained reasons, but was eventually remade and added in Sentoki 3 as “Garden of Roses”. *The PlayStation 2 port of the game features an unlockable demo of ACS’ then-upcoming survival horror game fade.II. Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:3D Games Category:Arcade games Category:ACS Category:Arcade Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Sentoki